


Tied Up

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Choking, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'll be a lady in the streets, Or I can be a freak in the sheets - Dej Loaf x Alex E. Styles - TIED UP
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 14





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> I think about my fics too much.  
> I want to practise being spontaneous.  
> *vague gestures* here the result.

**「I'll be a lady in the streets」**

To know them in person one would think naught amiss, the Warrior and the Scion -- fight together, eat together, sleep together. Except that each and every night it becomes a battle, a fight betwixt lips, teeth and tongue. Sometimes he wins and sparingly she does. Fleeting passions found in alcove, privvy and cupboard. Nary a small spot or crevice that they had not taken their passion at the stones.

**「In a dress with her hair tied up」**

He prefers her hair tied up, makes it all the easier for him to pull it. When he’s taking her from behind - fucking her so hard that she has to brace her hands against the wall. Every thrust of his thick cock pushes her forward toward it. But by the Twelve it feels like heaven when he grabs a breast at the same time.

“Who do you belong to?” He asks her.

“You -- it has only EVER been you.” She responds, her need dripping down her inner thigh to make a mess on the carpet.

**「Or I can be a freak in the sheets」**

He’s tied to the bed. Curious! It’s normally the opposite. He gasps for air-- her hand around his neck.

“More!” he cries.

She obliges, pressing further on his neck until he gasps for air and the blood throbs between his ears. She’s drowning in the power. More and more he cries, she gives it her everything. Near to passing out she ceases.

**「In the room with her hands tied up」**

He finishes tying her up to the bed and steps back to admire his handiwork -- like an artwork in a museum. She’s on display - like an animal at auction. But she truly wouldn’t want it any other way. She squirms against the bindings;

“I’ll be good” She says.

“I know you will,” he replies, “You have no other choice.”

**「It's whatever you want, whatever you like」**

“I want you to taste me” She declares

He does, he does whatever she will ask. Licking to her core she comes on his tongue, over and over she releases. Music to ears and tongue she tastes divine.

"Would be that I want to taste you again --my friend."

**「It's not a problem at all, whatever you like」**

He asks her to indulge him this fetish.

“Not a problem” she replies, eager to please him.

Sliding the stockings up her legs she smooths then out. She fastens the them to the suspender. He’s watching, his mouth agasp. She will indulge him this and whatever whimsical idea takes his fancy next.

He pulls her down then, drowning in kisses and biting she falls with him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and many other wholesome sinners on our Discord[ here ](https://discord.gg/WUzbpnN)!  
> I'm now on twitter @deepcanalraid !


End file.
